In some aircraft, for example helicopters, space may be limited for the installation of one or more engine(s). Liquid-cooled internal combustion engines typically require a cooler to cool the liquid coolant of the engine(s), as well as a blower or other forced air system to drive a cooling airflow through the cooler. In some instances, available space in the vehicle is limited, which may prevent the engine and cooler from being received in a common compartment. This may increase the cooling requirements for the engine, and thus require a further increase in the size of the cooler.